Icha Icha Violence 2
by Pan Netone
Summary: Continuação de Icha Icha Paradise... Com os nomes Sasuk e Hinata para facilitar na busca xD... Agora os ninjas de Konoha têm uma nova missão!


_Naruto não nos pertence, é de autoria de Kishimoto Masashi. u.u_

_Autoras: __**Emaleth**__ e __**Pan**_

- Falas

_''Pensamentos''_

**(Comentários das autoras)**

**oOo **: Dia(s)

**-x-X-x-** : Mudança de espaço

**. . . . **: Horas ou minutos

_Aí está a continuação de Icha icha paradise. ;)_

**Capítulo I – Uma missão infernal!**

**Três meses depois...**

As meninas estavam um pouco nervosas, receberam _férias _das missões há semanas. Era quase outono, o chão estava forrado com folhas secas e lágrimas. Reuniram-se na entrada da floresta naquele final de tarde. Tenten se encontrava sentada em um velho tronco, atirando kunais em uma árvore. Ao pé dessa árvore, estava Hinata, abraçando os próprios joelhos. Ino caminhava de um lado para o outro, fazendo gestos exagerados, enquanto Sakura permanecia parada em pé.

- Shikamaru deve ser mais frio que o Neji, cara, não agüento mais! – Gritou a loira.

- Mais frio que o Neji? Isso é impossível! Ele só foi carinhoso nas primeiras semanas! - A morena atirou outra kunai, desta vez com mais fúria.

- O Naruto é uma lesma! LESMA! Aliás, uma lesma é mais rápida! – Riu da própria desgraça, sentindo o vento acariciar a face.

- SAKURA, QUER PARAR?? - Gritou Ino, pensando na semelhança das situações.

- Calma... Estamos no mesmo barco. – Argumentou a Haruno.

- Hinata, você está tão quietinha... - Comentou Tenten, enquanto retirava as últimas cinco kunais que lançou.

- O que? Não posso ficar quieta!? - Perguntou com um tom levemente alterado, voltando seu olhar para cima.

- Calma... - Tenten arregalou os olhos e piscou várias vezes, como se não acreditasse no que ouvira.

- Ainda não sabe? A falta de treino fez o ciclo voltar ao normal, acho que está de TPM! – Cochichou Sakura para Tenten.

- Acho que todas estamos muito nervosas, Sakura. Eu tento ser meiga, mas o Neji sempre joga um iceberg na minha cabeça! – Disse aflita.

- E o Naruto que mantém um namoro bobo? Como se tivéssemos 12 anos de idade ainda! – As duas se sentaram no velho tronco.

- Sasuke me irrita! – Todas olharam pra Hinata.

- Por quê? - Ino arqueou a sobrancelha e parou de caminhar.

- Ele acha que pode mandar em mim! – Hinata estava irritada, mas a voz permanecia baixa.

Chouji se aproximada lentamente das quatro meninas, sem imaginar que corria risco de vida. Estava procurando-as há tempos. Elas estavam em silêncio.

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER!? - Gritaram ao avistar o rapaz.

- Tsunade está chamando... - Ficou atônito, com olhos arregalados.

- Ok. - Foi o que responderam antes de segui-lo.

Caminhavam com fúria, em meio ao silêncio sepulcral. Chouji nem ousou comer suas batatinhas, temendo que o barulho irritasse as colegas. Logo chegaram à sala da Godaime. Ao entrarem no local rústico, viram os outros sete rapazes.

- Olá garotas!! - Disse a Hokage.

- Olá. - Responderam em coro.

- Bem, agora que estão todos aqui, vou passar os detalhes da missão aos doze. - A loira sentou-se e encarou os demais.

- MISSÃO!? - Gritaram espantados.

- Sim, missão. – Respondeu secamente os shinobis.

- Para os doze!? - Repetiu o Uzumaki, sem entender direito a razão.

- SIM, AGORA CALA A BOCA E ESCUTA! - Todos ficaram atentos e quietos. Tsunade havia perdido a paciência. - Ótimo. Suna pediu ajuda para montar uma academia como a nossa, mas não possuem professores capacitados e queriam alguns métodos nossos.

- Mas Tsunade, só eu de Jounin? - Perguntou o Hyuuga, educado.

- Sim, alguém precisa supervisionar! - A Godaime encarou Neji com um olhar sério.

- Tudo bem. - Com isso, o jovem curvou a cabeça levemente.

_"Só ele para supervisionar... Isso virará um bacanal! Da última vez que ele supervisionou algo, teve gente pelada correndo na rua... " _Shino olhava de esguelha o jounin.

- Tsunade-sama, mas alguns métodos nossos... - Manifestou-se Sakura, sendo cortada pela _mestra_.

- Nada que nos crie problemas! Serão apenas métodos de como montar uma academia e algumas lições básicas. - Deu um leve sorriso irônico. Sakura apenas concordou.

- Quais os detalhes, Godaime? - Indagou o Inuzuka.

- Agora falou minha língua! - Sentou-se novamente e deu um largo sorriso. - Primeiramente, vocês se dividirão em duplas.

- Bem Shino, acho que seremos nós dois. – Kiba olhou para Hinata e Sasuke.

- É. - Respondeu o Aburame, sem muito interesse.

Poucos foram os que se animaram com a idéia, entre eles estava Naruto.

- Eu irei com a Sakura-chan! - Sorriu e abraçou Sakura. A moça nada disse, apenas o olhou de esguelha, revoltada.

Lee tocou o braço de Chouji, este estava ao seu lado.

- Chouji, acho que deverí... - Não pôde concluir a frase, pois Ino não permitiu.

- Lee, você vai comigo!

- Ahn!? - Disseram os dois rapazes, surpresos.

- VAI! - Gritou a loira de forma ameaçadora.

- Tudo bem... - Lee arregalou os olhos.

Shikamaru apenas balançou a cabeça e foi para o lado de Chouji.

- Ainda bem que vou com você, coitado do Lee...- Disse o Nara. Chouji sabia como andava a relação dos dois e não quis comentar.

Ao ver que Neji não se manifestava, Tenten resolveu tomar a iniciativa.

- Neji... - Disse com olhos brilhando. O rapaz nem a olhou.

- Ok. – Respondeu com frieza.

_"Ai Neji, que bom saber que ficou feliz, deveria até disfarçar essa cara de felicidade..." _Cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

Hinata e Sasuke se entreolharam, apenas deram alguns passos pra ficarem um ao lado do outro e deixar claro que iriam juntos.

- Que bom. Agora que já foram divididos, explicarei o resto. – As duplas aguardaram atentamente as instruções da Godaime. - Cada dupla irá cuidar de três crianças. Essas foram as informações que nos enviaram. – Os shinobis quase caíram com a notícia.

- CRIANÇAS!? – Gritaram. Não sabiam que teriam que cuidar de seres perturbadores...

- Isso mesmo! Agora arrumem suas coisas e estejam amanhã bem cedo nos portões de Konoha! - Gritou Tsunade, batendo o punho fechado sobre a mesa.

Todos saíram da sala, e ao ouvirem Tsunade fechar a porta, fizeram cara de desagrado: Teriam que cuidar de TRÊS crianças...

Neji caminhou lentamente até Tenten, ignorando a face irritada da moça.

- Que horas eu t... - Antes que pudesse completar, Tenten virou a cara e saiu.

Ino, por sua vez, passava ordens para Lee.

- Esteja na floricultura cedo, Lee!

- Sim... - O ânimo havia deixado seu corpo, o seu fogo da juventude foi apagado por um balde de água fria lançado pela loira. Shikamaru nem olhou pra namorada. Apenas acenou para Chouji e saiu. Sasuke tentou combinar um horário com a namorada.

- Vou te pegar... - A Hyuuga o interrompeu.

- Eu vou sozinha até os portões, conheço o caminho. – A moça saiu, deixando um Uchiha confuso para trás.

- Certo! - Fez uma cara feia. Odiava o fato de não ser obedecido.

- Essa missão vão ser MUITO longa... - Comentou o Hyuuga com o Uchiha. Estavam desanimados.

- E como... - Olhava irritado para a direção que Hinata seguiu.

**oOo**

Era uma bela manhã, últimos dias de verão. A besta verde de Konoha corria alegremente. Encheu os pulmões de ar e parou em frente a Floricultura Yamanaka, com um imenso sorriso estampado no rosto.

- INO!! - Gritou, enquanto fazia alongamentos.

- Idiota! Não sou surda! - Franziu o cenho, irritada.

- Ah.. Você já está aí... - Viu Ino abrindo a porta da floricultura - E então, está pronta?? - Dava socos no ar, animado.

- Sim estou... - Jogou uma mala em cima de Lee.

- Pra que tudo isso?? – Olhou o tamanho da bagagem.

- Suprimentos. Vamos cuidar de crianças! – Ao terminar, uma mamadeira rolou do bolso externo.

- Uma mamadeira? - Suou frio ao imaginar que usariam aquilo...

Ino foi torturada pela alegria de Lee até chegarem aos portões, onde estavam quase todas as duplas.

- Vamos, Sakura-chan! - Corria e puxava Sakura. Ino olhou para trás ao ouvir a voz do Uzumaki. Nesse momento, teve certeza de que também estavam atrasados. Naruto nunca chegava na hora.

- Eu sei o caminho! - Reclamou a Haruno.

Mas mesmo assim foi puxada até os portões. Lee e Ino chegaram na mesma hora que Naruto e Sakura, Shikamaru vinha por último, reclamando.

- Que saco... - O Nara suspirou.

- Atrasados. – Disse Neji, sem fitá-los.

- Só um pouco... Vamos? - A Yamanaka sorriu sem graça.

- Pra que tudo isso? - Neji olhou Lee com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ela disse que são _suprimentos_. – Largou a _bagagem_ no chão e suspirou.

- Deixe-me ver. - Começou a tirar uma série de coisas inúteis: Mamadeira, chupeta, fralda, brinquedo... - Isso fica. - Disse o Hyuuga.

- O QUE!? EU GASTEI UMA NOTA COMPRANDO TUDO ISSO E VOU LEVAR! - Gritou a loira, inconformada.

- Não estamos indo para uma creche, isso fica e ponto. - Encerrou o assunto. Ino ficou emburrada.

- Ah Neji, e se realmente precisarmos? Vamos cuidar de crianças e não sabemos a idade... Tsunade simplesmente não nos disse. – Argumentou Lee.

- Se precisarmos nos será fornecido. As crianças são deles, não nossas. – Respondeu Neji, seco.

- Acordem pra vida, se vamos ajudar a "treinar", obviamente elas não usam essas coisas. - Tenten riu. Ino olhou feio para a amiga.

- Vou passar agora a lista de regras... - Neji tirou um papel do bolso.

- Droga... – Naruto cruzou os braços e fez bico.

- Cada shinobi acampará com sua dupla... - As quatro kunoichis cortaram o líder da missão.

- Nem pensar! - Afinal, não queriam nem olhar para os namorados e Ino não iria dormir na mesma barraca que Lee.

- Se era pra ser assim, que tivessem escolhido cada menina ficar com outra e não com seus... - Fez uma pausa e continuou no mesmo tom sério. - Namorados!

- Vou dividir minha barraca com a Hinata, você faça o que bem entender. - A Mitsashi usou um tom sério e frio.

- Tudo bem. - Concordou Hinata, dando de ombros.

- E eu com a Sakura. - Completou Ino.

- Concordo plenamente. - Sakura olhou a companheira de acampamento.

_"Eu sabia que isso iria virar um bacanal..."_ Shino olhou para a primeira folia formada.

-Que seja! – Embora estivesse nervoso, o tom permanecia calmo.

Tsunade chegou ao local para passar as últimas informações e pegou a briga.

- Estão se desentendendo?? Não quero nem saber, vão cumprir a missão cada qual com o parceiro escolhido, mesmo que meninas e meninos durmam em separado!

- Isso não vai mudar em nada mesmo... - Sasuke estava irritado por Hinata ter concordado com aquilo.

- Agora que a Godaime está aqui, irei continuar... – Neji permanecia irritado. - São três dias até lá, então, acamparemos e um casal ficará vigiando parte da noite e depois troca.

- Nada de casal... - Sakura foi cortada.

- Casal sim! - Gritou a Hokage. - Afinal, duas kunoichis não poderiam vigiar sozinhas, por mais forte que sejam. É mais garantido um casal.

Todos assentiram e começaram a andar. Tsunade apenas observou os shinobis se distanciarem, quando foi surpreendida.

- Vocês, mulheres, sempre querendo acabar com a diversão... – Tsunade tomou um susto ao ouvir o sennin sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- É uma missão, não uma festa! – Saiu pisando duro, sem olhar para Jiraiya.

- Que mulher... – Ficou olhando a Hokage se distanciar, todo bobo.

**. . . . .**

Caminharam em silêncio até atingirem uma boa distância dos portões.

- Sakura-chan, que bom que você não quis que a gente dormisse na mesma barraca, você realmente é uma dama. - Sakura quase caiu com o comentário e teve vontade de socar o _namorado_.

Sasuke resolveu manifestar sua indignação com Hinata.

- Espero que se divirta com sua companheira de acampamento! - Disse irritado.

- Não estou indo me divertir, estou indo trabalhar. - Parecia até o Neji falando, tamanha foi a frieza.

Neji tirava satisfações com a Mitsashi.

- Por que me desautorizou na frente deles? - Murmurou.

- Quem manda ser um banana!? - Franziu o cenho.

- O que!? - Retribuiu o olhar. – Você é MINHA namorada e quis dormir com minha prima... O que pretende!? – Puxou a kunoichi pelo pulso.

- Nossa! Que bom que lembrou! – Ironizou e se soltou. - Não basta ser namorado, é preciso participar! - Acelerou novamente o passo, encerrando o assunto. Neji ficou para trás, com uma cara de bobo.

Lee começou a cantar alegremente a música ensinada por Gai-sensei. (**Citada já em Icha icha paradise. x.x)**

_Quando o vento bate na folha_

_Ela se liberta e voa_

_Quando um shinobi ama,_

_Ele acende sua chama!_

Todos olharam para Lee, aquela música era medonha, ainda mais em sua voz.

- CALA A BOCA! - Ele sequer ouviu o protesto da loira.

_É isso o que chamamos de juventude!_

_Ela desabrocha uma vez apenas_

_Assim como a folha libertada._

_Corra em direção a luz_

_Deixe o fogo te dominar_

_O esforço é o que conta... _- Foi cortado pelo _pedala_ de Kiba.

- Por favor, somos shinobis, sem estardalhaço! - Repreendeu o Inuzuka.

- Mas é pra animar o pessoal... - Fez bico.

- Olha como estão animados! – Lee olhou o pessoal, todos estavam com cara feia. - E como eles dois ali estão. - Apontava para Sasuke e Neji. - Posso até sentir o cheiro da raiva entre eles. - Kiba encarou Lee.

- Não sabia que raiva tinha cheiro... - Olhava fixamente o nariz de Kiba – Nossa! Seu faro é bom mesmo...

- Modo de dizer... - Kiba suspirou e revirou os olhos. - _"É o que falta... Mas por que será que Hinata e Sasuke brigaram?"_

Tenten se aproximou de Hinata que caminhava sozinha, já que Sasuke seguia logo atrás de Neji.

- O que você tem? - Perguntou preocupada

- Sasuke... Minha vida... Ele não vai controlá-la... Não vai... Não vai... – Caminhava de cabeça baixa e punhos cerrados.

- Hinata, não te entendo... - _"Melhor deixá-la quieta?"_ Coçou a cabeça.

- O Neji tenta te dominar? - Tenten ficou impressionada por não ouvir o _nii-san_.

- Er... Ele é distante e frio, mas... Não, ele não tenta.

- Se tentasse, não ficaria irritada? – Levantou o olhar.

- Hinata... - Assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para a amiga.

- Ninguém gosta de ser tratado como se não fosse nada ou não possuísse opinião. – Suspirou.

- Mesmo assim, ele se importa com você. - Tentou ajudar. - Neji é sempre frio... Em todos os sentidos. – Continuou. – Talvez seja um sentimento novo para Sasuke. Amar alguém e ter medo de perder a pessoa, assim como seu clã. – Sorriu. - Mas Neji, ele continua se importando com ele mesmo. – O sorriso se desfez.

Neji e Sasuke seguiam logo atrás, ouvindo parte da conversa.

_"Que idiota, eu sou assim mesmo?"_ Sasuke coçou a cabeça.

- Ouviu isso, senhor frieza? – Murmurou o Uchiha, com sarcasmo.

- Cale a boca... – Neji diminuiu o ritmo do passo, sentiu como se seu mundo desabasse. _"Se ela soubesse que é a coisa mais importante pra mim..."_

Todos ficaram em silêncio, mas Naruto o quebrou.

- Ah... Que saco... Será que PODERÍAMOS ir falando algo mais divertido? Vocês só sabem reclamar e reclamar... - Olhava para as meninas.

- E você só sabe ser infantil! - Sakura disse impaciente.

- Sakura? – Olhou surpreso, parando de caminhar.

- Sim, você é um ABOBADO! - Todos pararam e olharam a Haruno.

- Não quero mais uma palavra daqui em diante! - Falou em um tom cortante. - Não deve ter se passado uma hora desde que saímos da vila. Quero silêncio até a hora de acampar. Estamos entendidos? - O Hyuuga levantou o tom de voz.

- Entendido. - Responderam, desanimados.

_"Ainda bem que ele resolveu dar uma de líder."_ Shino se sentiu relaxado por viajar no absoluto silêncio, ou quase.

" _Sakura-chan..." _Naruto olhou magoado para a moça que caminhava a sua frente.

- Para as árvores. – Ordenou o Hyuuga. Todos executaram a ordem, assim chegariam mais rápido.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Prosseguiram em silêncio até o entardecer, quando Neji deu a ordem para pararem e começarem a montar o acampamento.

- Ótimo. - Olhou para todos. - Ino e Shikamaru, vão buscar água. - Ordenou Neji.

- Nem pensar! - Gritou nervosa.

- Não foi um convite e é bom começar a me obedecer! - Estava irritado. O Hyuuga franziu o cenho.

- Tudo bem... - Shikamaru tentou esfriar o clima. Ino o acompanhou, contrariada.

- Lee, Chouji, Kiba e Shino ficam para montar as barracas. - Neji não dirigiu seu olhar para os colegas.

- Entendido. - Responderam.

- Naruto e Sakura vão procurar comida.

- Sim. - Sakura permaneceu com a face inexpressiva. _"Neji, seu viado do inferno!"_

- Eu e Sasuke iremos preparar a comida. - Tenten sentiu um frio na barriga ao ouvir isso. Neji deixaria ela e Hinata sem o que fazer? Sasuke apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- E nós? - Perguntou a Mitsashi, indignada.

- Achem algo pra fazer. – Respondeu o Hyuuga, com desdém.

- Tudo bem... - Olhou com raiva o Hyuuga. - Vem comigo, Hinata.

- Ok. – Afastaram-se um pouco.

- Sobramos e agora? – Indagou Tenten.

- Vamos ajudar nas barracas ou fazer comida... - Olhava o primo e o _namorado_.

- Tivemos sorte de sermos as únicas que não ficaram com os meninos. – Tentou disfarçar sua irritação.

- Mas o que iremos fazer? Barracas ou comida? – Indagou Hinata.

- Não vou comer a comida deles, apesar de tudo, ele nos descartou como se fôssemos inúteis. - Estava cheia de rancor. - Vamos pescar!? - Pegou uma kunai.

- Sim, você tem uma ótima mira e eu tenho temperos... - Pegou a mochila.

- E depois pegamos algumas frutas. - Sorriu.

As duas foram pescar e pegar algumas frutas. A noite pousou sobre o local, tudo estava pronto. Os rapazes estavam mortos de fome.

- Alguém viu Tenten e Hinata? - Indagou Neji.Todos se entreolharam e balançaram as cabeças negativamente.

Sasuke também estava intrigado com o sumiço das duas. Estava, em volta de uma fogueira, tomando sopa.

Nas margens do rio, as duas tinham feito uma fogueira e se divertiam com o banquete particular.

- Sinto cheiro de comida. – Murmurou Kiba para Naruto.

- Comida... - Seus olhos se arregalaram, enquanto começava a imaginar que comida seria.

- Parece peixe! – Os dois pediram licença e correram até o local de onde vinha o aroma. Os outros não entenderam e voltaram a comer.

Ao chegarem ao local, encontraram as duas meninas.

- Querem peixe? - Ofereceu Hinata.

- Sim! - Sentaram-se e começaram a comer.

- Isso está melhor do que a sopa que fizeram lá! - Elogiou o Inuzuka.

- Sem comparações! - Gritou Naruto, comento rapidamente um dos peixes.

- Não contem nada sobre isso, ok? - Pediu Tenten.

- Por quê? - Indagaram, parando de comer.

- Pra não irritar Neji-nii-san...

_"Ela voltou ao normal? Nii-san..."_ Pensou Tenten.

- Ele nos tratou como se não fôssemos nada, então viemos para cá. - Tenten falava com convicção.

Os dois concordaram. Terminado o banquete, seguiram para o acampamento. Neji aguardava os quatro, os demais haviam ido deitar.

- Pelo jeito as encontraram. - Comentou. - Guardei comida para as duas. - Indicou a comida. Tenten e Hinata sentiram um peso na consciência. Kiba e Naruto ficaram sem graça, cada um foi pra sua barraca.

- Onde estavam? - Neji perguntou às kunoichis.

- Bem... Estávamos... - Não sabia o que dizer.

- Pescando e colhendo algumas frutas. - A Mitsashi jogou a mochila no chão. - Quer? – Perguntou com desdém.

- Não. Depois joguem fora essa comida, creio que não precisarão dela. - Levantou-se. - Sasuke e Hinata irão vigiar no início da noite, depois trocam com Naruto e Sakura. - Virou-se e entrou na barraca.

- Pelo jeito é com você! - Tenten sorriu sem graça e entrou em sua barraca.

Hinata caminhou até uma árvore e sentou-se. Encostou-se no tronco, podendo ver o céu em meio à escassa folhagem.

- Bem é com a gente agora... - Disse baixo, suas palavras foram levadas ao vento, Hinata nada ouviu. - Então você acha que eu mando em você?- Hinata se levantou ao ouvir esse comentário. Então, Sasuke se aproximou e a prensou fortemente contra a árvore.- Talvez seja verdade... - Olhava a garota com malícia nos olhos, ela tentava desviar seu olhar, mas o rapaz o acompanhava. - Porque gosto de você!

Então a beijou, sua língua pedia passagem a Hinata. Mas ela simplesmente não cedeu e desferiu um forte tapa.

- Se gosta de mim, aprenda a respeitar as minhas decisões! - A voz estava baixa, porém irritada. Sasuke segurou a face e a olhou, chocado. Deixou de prensá-la contra o tronco, Hinata se afastou rapidamente do local. - E estamos aqui... Para vigiar... - Baixou o olhar e terminou de falar em uma entonação triste.

- Hinata... – Foi o que conseguiu dizer antes de se sentar naquele local.

Não se falaram mais. Às três horas trocaram o posto com Naruto e Sakura e foram dormir.

A nova dupla de vigias também não conversou muito. Naruto estava magoado com Sakura e ela com raiva dele.

**oOo**

Pela manhã já desmontavam tudo, as duplas de vigias com um pouco de sono. As meninas foram tomar banho no rio, já que era o único local para a higiene matinal.

Hinata foi se trocar escondida, colocar o biquíni para tomar banho, mas quando tirou a calcinha levou um susto. Tenten correu para os arbustos ao ouvir o grito.

- O que foi, Hinata!? - Perguntou preocupada.

- Mens... Menstruei. - Estava assustada.

- Ora, faz de conta que nunca havia menstruado. - Olhou a calcinha manchada e riu.

- Mas há muito tempo...

- Falta de exercícios, todas nós voltamos ao ciclo normal. - Arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Ah...

- Ai, ai... - Suspirou. - Era por isso que estava irritada ontem? - Colocou a mão no queixo. - É, deve ser!

- Ah... Eu preciso lavar isso ... – Olhava fixamente o pano manchado.

- Joga fora! – Gritou Tenten. - Bem, vou buscar absorvente para você, creio que não trouxe.

- Não mesmo...

- Avisarei para as meninas não deixarem ninguém se aproximar enquanto eu não voltar. - Sorriu.

- O banheiro... - Sorriu envergonhada, lembrando-se da vez que ficou sozinha no banheiro e Sasuke entrou.

- Se bem que desta vez está de biquíni. – Deu uma gargalhada.

- Tenten... - Corou violentamente.

- Ok, eu já volto. Afinal, eles também precisam tomar banho. - Tenten saiu correndo.

Passaram-se alguns minutos. Sakura e Ino se lavaram rapidamente. Já vestidas, voltaram ao _acampamento_, secando os cabelos.

- Podemos ir? - Perguntou Kiba, referindo-se ao banho dos garotos.

- Claro. - Respondeu Ino, sem se recordar de Hinata.

Os meninos juntaram as coisas e foram para o rio.

- Hum... Poderíamos fazer um estudo de anatomia... - A loira sorriu, maliciosa.

- Ino... – Repreendeu Sakura, logo voltando seu olhar pra morena que se aproximava.

- Meninas, alguma de vocês tem um absorvente?? - Mesmo não sendo para ela, riu sem graça.

- Absorvente? Você... Esqueceu...? – Ino ficou chocada com a distração. Sakura foi procurar um em sua mochila.

- Hinata...– Olhou em volta e não viu ninguém. – Onde estão os meninos? - Tenten arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Tomando banho... – Tenten pegou Ino pela blusa, furiosa.

- Eu não disse que era pra esperar!? Hinata está nos arbustos! – Gritou. Sakura voltou correndo com o absorvente ao ouvir isso.

- Precisamos ir buscá-la!

**-x-X-x-**

Hinata observava apavorada os meninos tirando as roupas. Por sorte, nenhum a viu. Todos estavam agora só com samba-canção ou cueca. Pularam no rio.

- Nossa! Que privilegiada! - Sussurrou Ino, escondida com as demais.

- Precisamos ir até lá. - Tenten trazia duas toalhas. - Eu vou e vocês dão cobertura.

- Tudo bem. - Respondeu Sakura.

_"E nós duas nem tomamos banho... E eles vão ficar aí, brincando no rio." _Tenten deu a volta, indo por um caminho mais longo e seguro. Ao avistar Hinata, suspirou.

- Perdão! - Sussurrou, assustando Hinata. - Calma!

- Como vamos tomar banho? - As pernas de Hinata estavam sujas com o líquido vermelho.

- Eu sei que vou me arrepender depois, mas eles vão demorar aí. - Olhou os meninos _brincando_. Tenten desamarrou a parte superior do biquíni e amarrou como um _top_, logo em seguida se enrolou em uma das toalhas.

- O que vai fazer? - Perguntou intrigada.

- Preste atenção, quando todos olharem para mim, você pula na água. Afinal, o biquíni é preto e só a sujeira das pernas aparece. - Olhou para Hinata. - E não exite! Não faça com que meu sacrifício seja inútil. - Hinata engoliu seco.

Caminhou cautelosamente até outros arbustos. Suspirou e saiu enrolada na toalha branca, aparentemente sua única peça. Como se não tivesse visto os rapazes, soltou os cabelos e os balançou, atraindo todos os olhares.

- Meninas, minhas roupas sum... – Fingiu-se de chocada. Encontrou os olhares espantados dos meninos. - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – Gritou a morena. Enquanto se viraram para não ver a menina naqueles trajes, Hinata pulou na água.


End file.
